


Placeholder to test things in

by Shizukana2203



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana2203/pseuds/Shizukana2203
Summary: Literally just a document to experiment in. Don't bother reading. Only uploaded so I didn't have to make new drafts each time.





	Placeholder to test things in

Hal coughed, waving a hand in front of his face to try and keep the dust out of his lungs. He blinked a couple times, squinting through the particle cloud. Raising a hand up to his temple, he 'tapped' the telepathic net J'onn had set up and hoped the telepath was awake and linking everyone up.  
_"Everyone alright?"_  
_"Clark and I are fine. Wally?"_   
_"Same here with me and J'onn, Diana."_   
There was a moment's pause.  
_"Can anyone see Vic or Bruce?"_  
_"Doesn't look like it. J'onn, can you use your x-ray vision to--"_   
_"No need. We're under-- ow, fuck-- u-under the remnants of the control walkway. Partially buried. Bruce's-- unconscious, I'm i-impaled on a large shard of metal. Some help would be-- be nice."_

Hal's eyes widened. Vic had extremely high pain tolerance, for reasons still unknown, so for him to be going ow meant the injury was _bad_. The meta immediately flew over to the pile of rubble under the walkway remains, creating small probes to worm through the rubble. One of the probes hit a metal pole and Question cried out, a strangled scream echoing from under the rubble.   
_"S-something hit the-- the metal spearing through m-my abdomen. Fucking hell, this hurts."_   
_"Sorry, Vic, that was me. I was trying to find your exavt position under the rubble."_  
_"M-maybe don't-- do that again. The pole's-- shifted, it's stuck deeper-- i-into my spleen. I can feel a b-blood pool-- growing around me."_   



End file.
